


Brother's Keeper

by yohlenyaoilover



Series: Prison Break: The Project [16]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: Gen, Past Fic, Reaction, Sad Michael, head canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yohlenyaoilover/pseuds/yohlenyaoilover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years ago. Michael hears the verdict at Lincoln's trial and doesn't take the news well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother's Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my lovely project!  
> I've started re-watching Prison Break and plan on writing a short fic after each episode.  
> Each story will be titled to match the episode.  
> Sometimes the stories will relate directly to the main storyline, sometimes I'll pick out one moment that really strikes me and run with it.  
> This series will explore a whole bunch of pairings, with each one being a stand alone fic.
> 
> This story is for Season 1, Episode 16.  
> Three years ago, Michael starts his plan to get Lincoln out.
> 
> Let's go!

Three years ago.

Michael fumbled with his key, the metal scraping against the door's lock before he managed to slot it in. He turned his wrist left until the dull click of the tumblers echoed in the silent hallway of Michael's apartment building.  
His hands trembled, in fact his whole body trembled. The suit he wore was too warm, his tie too tight. He couldn't draw in breath.  
Michael pushed his apartment door open and practically fell through. His legs shook.  
As soon as he was through, Michael pushed the door shut with his back and sank to his knees.  
Guilty.  
They'd found Linc guilty.  
Even though Michael had seen all the evidence with his own eyes, had heard the statements and testimonials, the character references. They built a picture of Lincoln, a junky, a high school drop out, a man who couldn't hold down a job or take care of his family, his son.  
Michael slammed his fist down on to floor, the carpet scraping his knuckles.  
Michael didn't know how to live without his brother. For years they had played this ridiculous game, Lincoln being reckless, Michael doing the best he could to pick up the pieces.  
Is this another stage in their little game?  
Is Lincoln testing Michael, seeing how much shit he can get himself in to before his brother finally gives up on him?  
A pained groan clawed it's way out of his throat. He couldn't do this any more. He needed his brother back, the one who would pick him up and brush the dust off his knees when he fell over in the playground. The brother who would hold him through the long nights when their Dad left them. The brother who held his hand through their mother's funeral.  
Michael bit back a choked sob. What had he done to deserve this? Was Michael such a terrible person that his entire family had to be ripped from him?  
Tears formed and threatened to fall from his eyes. Michael bit his lip and shook his head to clear it.  
No. He wasn't a hopeless child any more. He had the knowledge and abilities to save his brother. Wiping the tears from the corners of his eyes, Michael took a deep shuddering breath and stood up. He straightened his tie and smoothed out the creases in his shirt.  
Now was not the time for crying and self pity. Now was the time for planning and action.  
He walked towards his living area and sized up the wide, empty wall adjacent to the doorway. Now was the time for research.  
Michael had a brother to save.


End file.
